The present disclosure relates to a ventilation system for an interior space, having a conveying unit for conveying a supply airstream into an interior space, said conveying unit feeding a supply airstream to at least one air outlet channel arranged in the interior space, and having at least one exhaust air opening, the opening width of which can be adjusted and through which exhaust air can exit the interior, wherein the at least one air outlet channel is arranged at a distance from the at least one exhaust air opening, such that an airstream is established during the operation of the ventilation system from the at least one air outlet channel to the at least one exhaust air opening in the interior. The present disclosure further relates to a method for conditioning an interior space.
Ventilation systems of this type are used for ventilating and/or conditioning interior spaces. The interior spaces being contemplated in this case can be any generally enclosed spaces, wherein this term also subsumes the interior space of an entire building or building section. As such, an interior space in the context of these embodiments can also be, by way of example, a section of a multi-process production process. These systems serve the purpose of supplying supply air into the interior space and discharging exhaust air. The supply air is typically fresh air or an airstream with a proportion of fresh air, the latter in cases where the exhaust airstream or a portion thereof is recirculated. Such a ventilation system comprises a supply air outlet, which according to a known design is constructed as one or more air outlet ducts. To obtain the most uniform possible air discharge over a certain interior space region, it is common for porous channels to be used as the air outlet, such as fabric tubes from which the supply airstream escapes, for example. The feed of supply air generates a slight overpressure in the interior space in the supply air outlet region.
At least one exhaust air opening is functionally assigned to the ventilation system. The cross-sectional area of the same through which air can flow is adjustable. Due to the overpressure which develops as a result of the supply air feed into the interior space, an airstream is established from the at least one supply air outlet toward the at least one exhaust air opening. For this reason, the supply air inlet and the exhaust air opening are spaced apart from each other. As a rule, such a ventilation system is arranged in the interior space in such a manner that the supply air outlet is positioned with respect to the height of the interior space at a lower level than the at least one exhaust air opening. As a result, supply air can be fed via the entire desired surface area of the interior space, and the exhaust air can be discharged through the at least one exhaust air opening by taking advantage of the chimney effect which sets in.
A ventilation system conceived in this manner not only supplies fresh air into the interior space, but also keeps the same clean because of the airstream which is established. Dust or other particulate matter is carried away by the exhaust airstream. For this reason, such ventilation systems are widely used in food-producing plants, such as bakeries—especially large bakeries. According to the suspended particles carried off by means of such an exhaust airstream, one or more filters can be included, wherein the exhaust airstream passes through the same before it—if it is not completely recirculated—is discharged via the exhaust air opening to the surroundings.
The ventilation system can have a heat recovery unit—a so-called recuperator—which removes heat from the exhaust airstream and releases it to the supply air. In this way, process heat generated in the interior space—such as during the operation of heat-emitting devices—can be used to feed heat to the supply air. In some cases, such a ventilation system additionally has a heater for independently heating the supply air fed by the same.
Ventilation systems of this type must sometimes be supplemented by a conditioning system if temperatures in the interior space can rise above an allowable temperature threshold either due to generated process heat or ambient heat.
In addition, it may be necessary to maintain the relative humidity in the interior space at a certain level, or adjust such a level. In such a case, a humidifier will be functionally assigned to the ventilation system. The humidity introduced in vapor form into the interior space can, however, result in the formation of condensation, which is undesirable, especially when such a ventilation system is used in a food manufacturing or processing plant.
Even in cases where such ventilation and/or conditioning systems achieve the desired purposes, they sometimes turn out to be complicated and costly to operate.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.